


The Importance Of Playing With Someone's Hair

by xLoveMx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, hsmtmts, hsmtmts season 2 countdown, pre slash, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: It's been a while since Ricky's had no one to spend Valentine's Day with. Luckily, his best friend is up for the job.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The Importance Of Playing With Someone's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day! This is a bit of a countdown to Valentine's Day! I was first assigned to write something for Pearl, but then I was switched around. I already had this idea in my head though, so I decided to write it anyway! It's not much, but a small drabble so I decided to post it anyway! :)   
> Happy early Valentine's Day!

It was weird.

Not having anything to do on Valentine’s Day. During the past few years, he had always taken Nini out, or organized a date of some sort, but now that they had broken up, there was no need for it. Nothing to organize, nowhere to be. Not even the need to dress up for the occasion.

Not that he wanted Nini back, that ship had sailed a long time ago really, but it was still really strange to not have plans for the day. Hell, even his Dad was going out on a date. He was trying to be sneaky, but Ricky knew he was going out with Miss Jenn. Which was a little weird, because she was his teacher, but his Dad deserved some happiness, and if this was it? Well, then he wasn’t going to be the guy to stand in the way. Or at least he was going to attempt to not make things weird.

Ricky knew that Nini was throwing a sort of anti-Valentines’ party, which was basically the girls getting together, watching romcoms and eating sweets. At least that was what Ricky imagined an anti-Valentines’ party to be like. He had briefly thought about doing the same, minus the romcoms, of course, but he was pretty sure that Carlos and Seb had something planned, EJ probably wasn’t able to save himself from invitations now that he was single again, so that would have left him and Big Red.

Which would have been cool, that guy was his best friend after all, but not really a party. So Ricky had thrown that idea out the window, and opted for some chips and whatever movie was on TV.

He had no idea when his Dad was going to be back, but he didn’t really want to know either. He might have been okay with him going on a date with Miss Jenn, but he didn’t need any details, otherwise he might never be able to look at his teacher again, which would have been a disaster, because he was stuck with drama class for at least another year.

It was around seven, when the doorbell rang. Ricky wasn’t expecting anyone, so when he found his best friend in front of his door, holding up two pizza boxes, he was surprised. Pleasantly, of course, but still surprised.

“Figured you could use some company!” Big Red grinned, slipping past Ricky and into the house. They had done this countless times before. Hanging out at each other’s houses, watching TV and eating junk food, or playing video games.

Never on Valentine’s Day though. Not that it changed anything. It was just another day, another day of two best friends hanging out together.

“Sure.” Ricky chuckled as he closed the door. “I was watching tv down in the basement.” He could have easily stayed up here, with his Dad gone for the evening, but it was nicer down there. His basement might not have been as well done as Big Red’s, but it still had a TV and a couch, and a couple of cupboards and places to store things that weren’t immediately needed.

Most movies on tv were somehow Valentine’s Day, or at least love themed, so Ricky eventually ended up playing something on Netflix. Which turned out to be a romcom as well. Part of him wanted to change the movie, but he was comfortable on the couch, with Big Red leaning against his side, and the remote was on the far end of the coffee table.

Besides, his best friend hadn’t yet complained about the movie, so there was no real need to change it.

“Okay, but…what’s the point of someone playing with your hair?” Ricky eventually spoke up, glancing at the TV screen where the main couple was doing just that.. “Like…it just messes up the hair?”

For a moment there was no response, but then Big Red turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. “For real? Dude, it’s like the best thing ever. Has Nini never played with your hair?”

Ricky could feel himself blushing ever so slightly, before shaking his head. “No…I mean she tried, but I didn’t think it would do anything other than mess up my hair?” And really, his hair was enough of a mess as it was.

“Okay, listen. You gotta lay down.” Now it was Ricky’s turn to frown, but Big Red wasn’t taking no for an answer, so moments later Ricky was on his back on the couch, head resting in the other boy’s lap. “You have to relax, like…take a deep breath and stuff.” Big Red chuckled, and Ricky was going to complain, really. Like he had when Nini had attempted to run her fingers through his hair, but then he didn’t.

Mainly because the way the other boy’s fingers felt in his hair sent a sudden shiver down his spine. Fingernails scraping over his scalp did the same thing and…

_Oh._

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

He was almost embarrassed that his body reacted in such a way that Ricky had to bite his lip to not make a noise that might have sounded just a tiny bit inappropriate. He had half a mind to just sit up and scoot away from his best friend, but he had a feeling that it would make things weird.

Besides, Big Red didn’t look as if he was uncomfortable at all. In fact, his lips were curved into a grin as he twirled a strand of Ricky’s hair around his finger.

“Now, what did I tell you?” He grinned, and maybe Ricky was blushing again ever so slightly. “Yeah…it’s pretty decent, I guess?” He mumbled, trying to turn his attention back towards the TV. The movie had long kept playing, and the couple was fighting about something Ricky had obviously missed, not that he really cared. He was still pretty distracted by the fingers in his hair.

“Pretty decent, hm?” Big Red replied with another chuckle, shaking his head. He didn’t stop running his fingers through Ricky’s hair though, so maybe being ridiculed just a little wasn’t so bad.

Eventually the shivers that went down his spine became a pleasant buzz, something that was slowly but surely lulling him to sleep.

It wasn’t exactly how Ricky had imagined spending Valentine’s Day this year, or any year really. But he couldn’t really say that he was complaining.

_This is something I could get used to,_ was one of the last thoughts that crossed his mind, before he drifted off to sleep, his lips curved into a smile.


End file.
